


stories of sanghyuk and hakyeon.

by chasang



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, basically just crushes n hopefully cuteness, idk ill add more as i do more letters :-), lovers dictionary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasang/pseuds/chasang
Summary: inspired by the Lover's Dictionary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone~ 
> 
> ive been working on this for So Long but it hasn't been ending up the way i want it to so i tweaked it Severely  
> it was only meant to be one chapter at first with like one story for each letter but then i couldn't decide on some words for the letters so now there's multiple for each :-)  
> now there's 26 chapters of the glorious and beautiful chasang  
> it can kinda be read in a connected way?? if you squint and close both eyes but yeah  
> i hope you enjoy!  
> any and all feedback is welcome :D

_**attention; v.**_ :  
_ah / ten / chion_  
  
sanghyuk always gets too much. the instant cooing after he does something, the constant want for his attention and affection, and the subtle -and not so subtle- touches that never seem to end. hakyeon always has so much to give. so, so, much to give.

 ** _annoying;_**   _ **adj.:**_  
_uh / noi / ing_

"to me, n-hyung is kind of like an annoying girlfriend." sanghyuk states, hearing one his groupmates say that doesn't sound like a bad thing?  _it really doesn't_ his mind tells him. giving himself whiplash with how fast he tries to swallow the thought down. 

"im annoying?" hakyeon asks, feigning hurt. 

"that's right." he replies, in the same bratty tone as before. smiling and laughing for the camera.

 

**_alcohol; v.:_ **

_al -kuh-hawl_

"you are never drinking again," hakyeon scolds as he grabs sanghyuk by the arms, attempting to guide the very stubborn and very intoxicated boy to his room. "you especially are never drinking with hongbin. you know his tolerance, why would you try to match it?"

sanghyuk, apparently not willing to cooperate tries to fight back, "sorry, mother." he snips before trying to wiggle his arm out of hakyeons stern grip. "let go, i wanna play games." sanghyuk whined, hakyeon in response scolding him again for making too much noise. 

"why couldn't hongbin deal with you? why do i have to deal with this?" hakyeon whined, finally getting the younger in his room. sanghyuk attempting to kick off his socks. almost kissing the floor if it wasn't for hakyeons grip. "because you're our leader! hwaiting" sanghyuk sings, punching his free fist into the air and almost hakyeons face.  

hakyeon softly pushed sanghyuk onto the bed. instructing him to lay down, shut up, and go to sleep. leaving the room to get the younger water that will for sure end up everywhere before the night is over.

hakyeon smiled to himself upon returning as he sees the boy managed to take off his jeans and get successfully under the covers. he looked small, he thinks.

hakyeon regretfully places the water on the side table, quietly praying it wont be something he has to deal with in the morning. he moves to sit on the edge on the bed adjusting the blankets to try to give sanghyuk the ultimate comfortable sleeping experience.

carefully reaching out to pet the side of his head hakyeon says for what feels like the millionth time, "go to bed, hyukkie." leaving sanghyuk to lay in bed wishing the alcohol wasn't making his face feel as hot as it was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed and if you have any suggestions for any of the letters you can leave them if ya want !! some i have too many for and some i have None at all for so!! :D
> 
> also sorry for any and all spelling/grammar mistakes that may have been in here! I wrote half of this on my phone and my first draft got deleted because my phone glitched Rest. 
> 
> again I hope y'all enjoy and any comments /kudos/hits are appreciated!! ♡♡♡


End file.
